Snapshots
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Four snapshots through moments throughout the series. Find out what he was thinking during the capture the flag scene. How was he feeling when Tris rescued him from the simulation? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

From chapter 10: Tris fights Peter

a/n: I've decided to name all the chapters. By the way, I'm trying to just do good oneshots, and I just plain don't want to do the familiar ones, if they weren't my favorite scenes in the book. Or, one where I didn't suspect Four liked Tris. But this one... When I read it, it was OMG! He likes her...

So... here goes chapter one, though it's from chapter ten...

Emmabeth.

I look at the pairs.

1: Molly, Edward

2: Tris, Peter

Eric did these, and they're not exactly fair.

At least, that particular one isn't.

The rest are pretty balanced, with Christina fighting will.

I don't think that will go over too well.

Eric shows up literally two seconds before Peter, Drew, and Molly.

Then come Edward and Myra, and Tris, Christina, Will, and Al.

I see Christina mutter, "Are they serious? They're really going to make **you** **fight** **him**?was

And I have to admit, that is probably a bad idea.

Now, Tris is going to fight harder.

It's what I like about her, but also, what will lead to her getting hurt.

I send mental messages to Peter.

Make it **quick.**

Please make it **quick**.

I **don't** **want to see her hurt.**

Oh my gosh, here she goes.

Molly lost her fight, and Edward's name is circled.

Okay, so be careful with him.

Don't put him with **her.**

I can't put Edw **ard with Tris.**

I don't want to see her give up... or the consequences of that...

Now it's time for her fight.

Make it **quick**.

But **Peter is malicious.**

I already know that.

He didn't spare Drew, his friend, so why would he spare her?

She aims a kick at his side, but Peter blocks it and pulls Tris to the ground.

Eric must be bored.

"Stop playing with her. I haven't got all day."

I want to punch Eric.

I unclench my fists and watch as Peter punches Tris in the jaw.

He kicks her stomach, and she can't block it.

She gets a good punch in, but Peter just keeps going.

I turn, feeling sick, and unable to watch anymore.

I can't stand the idea of ⠓ **er** getting hurt.

I guess **that's** because I like her.

I don't know.

Do I really like her?

I sink to the ground, in a place where the cameras aren't located, and wait.

An ear-piercing scream splits through the air, and I'm up on my feet, before I even consciously decide to move.

She never screamed like that when Peter was punching her before.

What did he do to cause that?

I run back into the room.

Tris is lying face-down in a pool of her own blood, Peter punching and kicking her in every spot he can.

"Enough!" I shout.

I run over and look at Peter.

"You won."

I lift her up, cradling her to my chest.

"I'll take her." offers Al.

"Your fighting next. And Peter, clean up the blood so Al and Drew don't trip."

Christina steps forward.

"Does she have to be carried?"

"Yes. She's unconscious."

"Will and I..."

"You fight after Al and Drew."

I carry her out, and to the infirmary, careful not to jostle her.

I set her gently on the bed.

Helena comes running over.

"Again? Really?"

"Fighting is brutal."

I'm worried.

She's still bleeding.

"Yep, we've got another concussion." says Helena, after a few minutes.

I nod.

After a few more minutes, she walks off, telling me that Tris would have some nasty bruises, but she'll be okay.

I sit there beside her, not wanting to leave until I'm sure she's okay.

Helena finally comes back over.

"She'll be out for a while Four. You should go back to the training room."

I nod, and stand.

Helena is right.

But it's still hard for me to leave her, even though I know that she doesn't currently know where she is, or why she's here.

But I make myself go back, just in time to see Christina fall.

I take her to the infirmary, partly as an excuse to check on Tris.

She's still out.

I turn, breathing deeply.

I _have to keep Eric from killing anyone.

From hurting anyone else the way he hurt her.

A/n: I'm updating basically whenever I have a chance. I have several chapters written, but it will take a few days for me to get them all up on this site. I'm so sorry, but I hope this is a sufficient start. Please review, but please no flames. This is my first fan fic. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism though. Thanks so much!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey party people! I'm back with chapter two. So... I just want to appologize for any mistakes I made previously. I transfered it off my computer, and didn't check for mistakes, as i'd already proffread you times. Unfortuqely, I did not account for the a/ns attatched to the chapter. Sorryy.

Diclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Divergentdd

From Chapter Eleven: Farris Wheel

We climb into the peer area.

I sit against the caroucel.

The arguing is getting intense.

I can't help it—my gaze drifts to her.

She's so beautiful.

Then I see her shift her paintball gun behind her back, as she starts towards the farris wheel.

Is she going to climb that thing?

I watch her move to the bottom rung and jump on it.

She winces in pain.

I hate seeing her in pain, not sure why.

Maybe I just don't like seeing anyone in pain.

I stand, and walk over towards her.

"Tris?" I ask, keeping my voice soft, so I don't scare her.

She turns.

"What?"

"I came to ask what you think your doing?"

"I'm climbing to higher ground. I don't **think** I'm doing anything."

I smile.

"Okay. I'm coming."

"You doar't need to follow me. I'll be fine; I'm not weak you know."

Of course she's not.

She's one of the strongest people I've ever met.

But, well, I just want, no need, to be with her.

"Undoubtedly."

I follow her up the ladder.

As always, when I'm more than ten feet off the ground, my fear of hights overtakes me.

Focus on her. I tell myself. She'll keep you sane.

"S. What do you think the purpose of this excersise? The game, I mean, not the climbing?"

"Strategy. Teamwork maybe?"

A panicked laugh escapes me.

"Maybe not. Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

I decide to just let that partiular subject drop and focus on the first part of her answer.

"And, what does strategy have to do with bravery?"

"You learn strategy so you can use it."

I smile and nod.

She's smart.

My breaths come more quickly.

"Are you alright, Four?"

"Are you human Tris? Being up this high, it doesn't scare you at all?"

Just then, she looses her footing, and sways to the right, gasping.

I don't think, my hand just reaches out and catches her.

Thank gosh she's so small.

I squeeze her hip, steadying her, and ease her body to the left, restoring her balance.

She's gasping.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She nodds, and keeps climbing.

When she reaches the platform, she sits down with her feet over the edge.

I crouch in the corner.

"You're scared of hights." she says.

It's not a question.

"Yes."

"We're not high enough." she says, getting to her feet.

She grabs the bars of the wheel's scalfholding and climbs up, swaying for a second.

My heart stops.

"For gosh sakes, Stiff."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do."

I grab a bar in each hand, and hoist myself up.

We reach a spot where Tris can evidently see what she needs to.

She nodds.

Then she turns.

"Start heading down. I'll follow you."

I nod and start down the wheel.

When I'm about halfway down I hear a scream.

"Four!"

I look up, and my heart stops.

Tris is dangling there, holding onto a bar with her toes swinging in midair.

There's no way for her to get down safely.

"Hold on! I have an idea!"

Please hold on.

Just for a few minutes.

My fear of hights forgotten, I hurtle down the ladder.

"Four!" she screams.

Panic surges through me, and I jump the last few feet to the ground, running towars the electrical box.

I grab the wires, and stick the ends in my mouth.

A few seconds later, I have them into the board and am rewiring it.

The farris wheel starts moving, and she's moving with it.

Thank gosh.

She hits the ground, and I run towars her as she falls, and rolls, avoiding the cars.

She lies there, trembling.

Well, at least she's alive.

I crouch beside her, and pry her hands away from her face.

I need to make sure she's not injured.

"You alright?"

She nodds, and I pull her to her feet.

"Come on Tris."

We wind up winning the game.

Tris is brilliant.

Too briliant.

Erudite smart, Dauntless brave, Abnegation selfless.

Divergent.

a/n: So... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you not Thursday with another snapshot! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
